Mystic
Only Earthguard can be Mystics. They used to begin their careers in Tellus City in the far south, in the lands added with the Genesis expansion, and now these areas are the setting for their first quests after leaving Celestial Vale Mystics have three summoned pets, which are permanent until dispelled or inactivity causes the AI to unsummon them, and a fourth, very powerful pet that requires Chi to summon. They have four plants, which are temporary on a timer, and can also be dispelled or used to explode for damage and status effects on the enemy. They also have a fifth plant that requires Chi to summon. The parameters of the "inactivity" unsummon may seem somewhat arbitrary at times. Mystics' healing spells, healing plants, and Resurrect spell make them similar to the Cleric class; their pets, obviously, argue for a similarity to Venomancers. For this versatility there is, as with the Psychic class (unless the character has very elite equipment indeed), a tradeoff of attack power and defense. However, Mystics do have one unequivocal advantage over Clerics: Resurrect can be used before death. Thus, they can save the cleric and prevent a wipeout, and heal in the meantime. Although damage in an area centered on the character is common for melee classes in PW, most magic-using classes in PW have only damage centered on a target. Gale Force is unusual in being a magic-based attack centered on the Mystic, and distinct from such effects in other games by still requiring an enemy target. The Mystic spells that explode their plants also require an enemy target. Obviously the mobile pet goes with you when your timer runs out in a dungeon, but the plants disappear also. = Pet = Mystic pets are summoned, not found. All but the Cragglord remain until the Mystic is inactive for a while (the game definition of this varies a lot; the player can be AFK for quite a while and the pet remains, or stop to rearrange some loot in a FB and the pet disappears). There seems to be only one way to deliberately unsummon a pet, and that is to summon another, summon a Mount or make a Catshop Plant Mystics can also control stationary plant pets. Only one can be summoned at one time, with the exception of the Vital Herb. The Vital Herb and Healing Herb can be summoned anywhere anytime, at the feet of the caster, but the others require a combat target, and the plant appears next to that enemy. Mystics can automate their healing (almost; recasting required every minute in game time, which is in this case about a RL minute) with Healing Herb, and debuff Wraiths' attacks with Spidervine and debuff Wraiths' defense with Befuddling Creeper Storm The Storm mystic pet can attack melee-only computer opponents without reprisal. For some reason, the code to disengage from combat against pets does not function properly. This is particularly useful against bosses such as Viriddis Stormhorn, Gouf, and East and Depart, all in the Dragon Wilderness. It is also true of the Venomancer flying pets. Oddly, although the Devil Pet and Salvation fly more than adequately, they do not count as a flying pet for this purpose. * Completed Mystic Guide PWI forums Cragglord ]] Cragglord is the advanced, final pet of the Mystic. It is very powerful in both defense and offense and costs two Sparks to summon. It is got by digging, as with the other quest pets, but not in the open in the above-ground map; the Red Lotus item must be dug near Tellus City, but the stele for the Cragglord itself is in the Vally of Disaster, near the central platform, between the valleys of Fire and Earth. Broadcasted at the start of battle: :"Hurr, hurr! Finally free! You Earthguard will pay for having kept me prisoner. Five minutes will not save you from the all-consuming flame." After defeat, a Cragglord NPC appears next to the stele: :"Hello little creature. You remind me of myself. Back when i was mortal, anyway. You are a worthy opponent and I agree to your terms. It will give me a chance to blow off a little steam, once in a while. Heh! My fire and fists are yours" The broadcasted dialogue the Cragglord gives when defeated: "No! Beaten by Earthguard? Not again!" is, shall we say an homage, to dialogue from an almost identical situation with the Fire Guardian Force "Ifrit" in Final Fantasy VIII: Capturing Ifrit: after 26:00 when the player uses Shiva : "They have Shiva?" and after 31:00, when defeated, "Ugh! I underestimated Shiva" * Mystic Cragglord Quest (level 59), Imagine Links * http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/Mystic_Skill_List * http://epicpw.com/index.php?topic=8607.0 * "Demon Pros #Chances to proc debuffs (ESPECIALLY the HF from thicket, and each plant has a chance to apply it) #Chi on heal and pets (good OUT OF COMBAT chi gain, or supporting chi gain) #More reliable immobilize #Longer knockback #Falling petals lasts longer, so doesn't have to be constantly reapplied #Mini-Tidal Protection #Crit boost #Reliable CD reduction on rapid growth #Chance to only cost 1 spark for cragglord #-chan boost on spark #Can remove chi from enemies * Demon Cons #NV and AS have mediocre upgrades (crap damage add, hard to use interrupt) #Comforting Mist is unreliable as a purify, as it's not targeted and not spammable #No chi boost or damage reduction from spark/chi skill * Sage Pros #More reliable in-combat chi gain (NV and AS) #Chance for slow on gale force (makes mobs running less of an issue) #Chance to not spend chi on bramble tornado #Spammable purify chance on heal #Bonus pdef #More flat wood damage #Chance to eliminate cooldown on rapid growth #Longer cragglord #Chi boost on chi skill #Damage reduction on spark * Sage Cons #Damage boost on swirling mist and thicket are negligible #No -chan on spark * http://pwirunaways.blogspot.com/2012/08/sage-vs-demon-mystic.html "Finally, I preferred the 35% of Demon Comforting Mist, compared to 25% of Sage Break in the Clouds to purify. For one, because it will purify the entire squad, and second, because the number is greater. However, Break in the Clouds has faster channelling and can be "spammed" one a single target/tank, which would mean more chances of purifying the person being healed." "Demon Mystic is nowhere near chi starvation. With 3 summons to gain 15 chi per casting and the ability to spam heal oneself and summons, chi gain is way too easy. Demon Break in the Clouds also has a chance to give you chi, so quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised that a demon mystic gains chi faster than a sage one" Skills * Sage: Break in the Clouds book is almost impossible to get in Auction House, and -25% chance- purifies all negative effects * Demon: Comforting Mist heals the whole group, has a 35% chance to purify Links * Befuddling Creeper Category:Classes Category:Genesis Category:Earthguard Category:Mystic Category:Arcane Armor Classes